New Imperium of Man
by Tyranifex
Summary: This is the story explaning the new Imperium of Man from my other story; 'Codex: Dominant'. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Tyranifex: hay everyone, this is going to be one of my most epic stories ever! ROFLMAO! Here to discuss with me is Sonic and my OC Giacomo**

**Sonic: Hay everyone!**

**Giacomo: greetings (and it's pronounced 'Jack-o-mo')**

**Tyranifex: so here is the deal, this story will be the full explanation to the New Imperium of man. It involves elements of 'Sonic the Hedgehog' which is why it is classed as a crossover. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40,000 or Sonic the hedgehog, they are the property of Games workshop and SEGA,**

**Summary: The Imperium is beginning to crumble, even through the might of the Emperor's finest. In retaliation the Emperor has contacted one of the least faithful Space-Marine chapters to claim sixteen objects of power from a world the Emperor his from the rest of the Imperium. With these sixteen items will the God-Emperor save his Imperium? Read and find out.**

**Notes: The 40K armies that will be used are, my Space-marines the 'Blood Lords', my friend's Space-marines the 'Spartans', my other friends Space-marines the 'Ghost Legion', my female friend's Battle sister's 'the Order of the Blooded Thorn', and my other friends imperial guard regiment the 'Golden Hawks'. We have teemed up for many apocalypse games and we won about 4 times out of 7. and if the Imperium that I just mentioned seems a bit OOC, it's because our armies are the least Zealous in the whole Imperium.**

* * *

New Imperium of Man

Chapter 1: The Emperor & Mobius

Blood Lords have no chapter planet. They get their recruits from the home-worlds of their brother chapters the Spartans and Ghost Legion. They share the chapter fleet with their Sisters, the Order of the Blooded Thorn and their fleet defense force the Golden Hawks.

He had just been in a rescue mission, the doomed world of Vallturn, it had been attacked by the highly destructive Necrons and was in the full grip of their onslaught when the Blood Lords arrived. They had evacuated what little life there was left on that Emperor forsaken planet and unleashed the Exterminatus on the planet. After they completed the Exterminatus they quickly left before more Tomb-ships could arrive, and the survivors of the planet were integrated into the Golden-Hawks Imperial Guard regiment.

"What... where am I" Giacomo slurred, the last thing he remembered was going to sleep on the Battle-Barge _Emperor's C__onsciousness._

When he had opened his eyes from his place, it was a white room, with a door large enough for an Astartes to fit through while wearing Tactical dreadnaught armor. Before he could do anything, the door opened.

Through the door came a figure that any that any Astartes should recognize instantly. The figure was wearing golden powered armor that was encrusted with many symbols of the Imperium (the most numerous being the Imperial Eagle), a red cape and a great sword was latched to his side. It was the Emperor! Throne be praised!

"God Emperor," he said while dropping to one knee in fear of the god emperor smiting him for not being zealous, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the Emperor urging him to rise. He did so.

"Chapter Master Giacomo of the Blood Lords" the Emperor said while taking his hand of Giacomo's shoulder "I have a job for you"

"What do you require God-Emperor?" Giacomo asked.

"First, I require you to stop calling me a god. You know that more than anyone in the Imperium. I know you never fully believed me to be a God, the reason; because I willed you not to." The Emperor began while turning to an old twenty first century viewing device that just appeared on the wall. "And second, I need you to gather your brother chapters and head towards this world." he said while a picture of the planet appeared on the TV. It looked a lot like ancient Terra, but the continents were all wrong. "This world is one of the Black-spots in the imperial star-maps, I Blacked it out because I new it would be important that the Inquisition didn't get their hands on it." the Emperor said while using his psychic powers to move it to the next picture in his list while Giacomo listened intently to what the Emperor had to say.

"So you want me to go to this world with the Spartans and the Ghost Legion, and do what?" Giacomo asked, his lack of patience getting the better of him. But the Emperor didn't seem to mind.

"The Planet is named Mobius, I want you to obtain sixteen items of power. Then bring them to my throne at Terra. I will explain everything when you get to my throne, and don't harm the local Xenos unless absolutely necessary." with that said, the Emperor disappeared with a flash of light, just in time for Giacomo to open his eyes and wake up.

* * *

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes (because he was sleeping with his eyes at this time), and began to place his tactical dreadnaught armor back on his black carapace. He felt as though he held a lot of data had been added to his brain.

He headed towards the command deck of the Battle-Barge while going over the data he had received. He got to the deck and went strait to the charts. While he was plotting the course to the chapter planet of the Spartans, he was approached by the Cannoness of the battle sisters.

"Why are you plotting a Warp course to Sparta" She asked, while flicking some of here ginger hair out of her face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said simply. "But I will tell you and everyone else I plan on getting for this campaign when we're heading through the Warp." he finished. The Logi-engine had really done all the work, but he liked to talk with it with the holy binary he learned how to speak while he was working with the many tech-priests of his fleet that his Space-marines had rescued from worlds that had been conquered by the Imperium's enemies.

The fleet soon entered the Warp and began heading towards Sparta. 'this is going to take a while, even with favorable Warp currents.' Lenora thought to herself, the Warp was notorious for making campaigns that should only take a few years, turn into a few decades. But she was proven wrong when the Fleet erupted out of the warp at the edge of the Sparta system and the Gellar field dropped.

Her jaw dropped at the remarkable speed that the ships had reached Sparta. 'That shouldn't be possible!' she screamed in her head. "how dose that work?" she asked Giacomo.

"I don't know... the Logi-engine says that we ether had the best Warp currents in the last ten-thousand years, or the light of the emperor willed us to get here faster." he replied while listening to the Logi-engine.

While they were trying to figure out how they got to Sparta so fast, Giacomo's attention was taken from the subject at hand, and to the communicator. The reason for this was the Chapter master of the Spartans had seen their fleet appear out of the Warp. "Giacomo," Chapter master Hercules began "What are you doing back here?"

"I'm here to get your entire chapters assistance for a campaign on epic magnitude. And I know there are no threats to the sector so you're ready to go." Giacomo finished while catching his breath from the rant.

"Okay, but why?" the Spartan leader asked.

"I'll explain when we're heading to the planet in question. Now get your fleet ready, we leave now." Giacomo finished while shutting of the communications.

The Spartan fleet wasn't exactly ready to go instantly, but with in an hour they were joining up with the Blood Lords' fleet. In the mean time, one of the Spartan Thunder-Hawks had landed in the landing bay of the _Emperor's C__onsciousness. _On board was the Spartan chapter master, he was intent on finding out why his entire chapter had been drafted for a campaign that he new nothing about. He stepped out of the gunship and began his walk towards the bridge of the eight mile long space ship.

He soon reached the bridge where Giacomo and Lenora were waiting expectantly for him. His height was almost laughable next to Giacomo, Hercules was the first chapter master to ever revert back to the armor of the neophytes when he came to be leader of the Spartans. But that made him no less intimidating, he had several scars on his left cheek and he wore a hood like those of the Dark-angels, that only added to the fear factor. Giacomo was undaunted by this, he had assisted him in the retaking of Sparta from the taint of chaos.

"Explain, now!" Demanded Hercules while walking towards Giacomo and Lenora.

"I'll explain when we get the Ghost legion here, until then... do what you do best." he replied while turning back to the view port.

Again it only took a few minuets for the fleet to get to the Ghost Legion chapter planet; 'Spectra'.

"How did we get to the planet so quickly?" Hercules asked, turning to Lenora for an explanation. All she did was shrug her shoulders. He took that as a sign to shut up and stopped talking while Giacomo did the same procedure with chapter master Forbes Alin of the Ghost legion.

All of the ships were now assembled into the fleet, and it was a fine fleet. It contained; 1 emperor class battle-ship, 3 Battle-Barge, 3 Mars class cruisers, 6 Machanicus battle ships, 6 space-marine strike cruisers, 8 Nova class frigates, 8 imperial cruisers , 30 firestorm frigates and a lot of Thunder-Hawks and Shark attack boats.

While they prepared the fleet to head to Mobius, Giacomo had finally called the leaders of each chapter and the battle sisters Cannoness together in order to tell them the reason for the sudden army massing.

It took a while but eventually all of the leaders were gathered on the command deck of the Emperor battle-ship; _The Emperor's mind. _"Okay, now you're going to tell us what this is about." Hercules said while pacing the room.

"Indeed... the reason I gathered you all together, is because last night. The Emperor appeared to me..." there were murmurs of disbelief coming from everyone in the room at this statement, everyone new Giacomo was the least zealous person in the Imperium. So if the Emperor appeared before him, then this must be important.

"And... what did he say?" asked Lenora while edging closer to her brother.

"He said to go to the Black-spot, apparently he didn't want anyone to find it, and if I understand correctly... he doesn't want us to harm the native Xenos."

"Well then we won't, did he say anything else?" asked Lenora.

"Yes actually," Giacomo replied while turning to the viewing screen. "he wants to collect sixteen objects of power from the planet. Is I remember the names correctly, the items were; the seven Sol emeralds, the seven Chaos emeralds, the Master emerald, and the Jeweled scepter. Then he are to bring these items to the golden throne at holy Terra, while letting nothing stand in our way." he finished.

Soon after the explanation everyone that could afford to, went to get some rest.

* * *

On Mobius, In the kingdom of Acorn. Miles 'Tails' Prower and Charles the hedgehog were observing the star lit sky. They had been good friends since the day they had met.

A few hours into the astronomy session, Chuck noticed something in his telescope; it was a shifting red light in the sky, judging by the size it was just inside the system.

He asked Tails over to take a look at it. "Hmm, I have no idea what this could be... should I prepare the Typhoon to check it out?" he asked.

"Yes, if it just happens to be a power source, then we cannot let Eggman get to it first." Chuck ordered. "I'll gather the crew, and you prep the ship. There's no time to loose!"

with that they both got up and went to their appointed tasks. Tails rushed to the hanger where his greatest creation was lying under a drape that would fly of when they start up the ship.

He had also reconfigured it so that it dose not need the Master emerald to power it. He quickly got to the bridge and began the systems check.

While he was doing that the rest of the crew arrived; Sonic was there, as well as Marine, Emerl, Amy, the Knuckles Chaotix (Julie-Su, Mighty, included) and of course Chuck was there.

"All right teem, let's get this thing ready ASAP," Sonic ordered, while running out of the hanger with Emerl in order to prepare the runway.

Amy, Chuck, Marine and Tails kept on getting the systems online, while the Chaotix made sure there were no faults in the fighters (the Hyper-Tornado, XX-Tornado, XX-Hurricane) or the weapons systems.

"All right," yelled Sonic while running back into the hanger, and with the help of Emerl began to open the door. "We're ready to leave!"

upon hearing this, Tails began to work faster, "The Blue Typhoon is ready for take of!" he pronounced while getting into his command chair.

Once all of the crew were accounted for, Tails began the launch procedure. First the ship would proceed to the runway, then the vertical boosters would activate taking it of the ground.

Once that was complete the main thrusters activated and the Blue Typhoon had left the atmosphere.

On another part of the planet, Eggman with all his maniacal genius had already seen the flux in space, and was now just leading the 2 Egg-Cruisers he had sent to investigate. They had been fully manned with 300 SWATBots and Dark-Legionaries on board each cruiser, as well as 50 missile support units, and finally 100 Egg-Interceptors.

He had predicted that the Freedom Fighters would spot this anomaly. But he knew they only had one ship to spare for finding out what it is, so he planned to destroy them while in space.

"All ships, activate Egg-Drive!" he ordered into the microphone; amplifying it through out the two cruisers. The egg-drive activated and the two ships headed towards the anomaly at their faster than light speeds.

Back in the Blue-Typhoon, the crew were at their various posts, Tails was sat in his command chair. He and Chuck had managed to get some energy readings from the anomaly in space. The register was able to get the first set of results before it said that there was a logical impossibility. But that was common, the chaos emeralds produced the same sort of results. The Sol emeralds never produce those results, and the Master Emerald plus the Jeweled Scepter had such high energy signatures that no one could get an accurate scan.

So Tails was used to unusual readings. He kept his eye on the monitor, but his concentration was averted by the alarm flaring. An automated voice said "Warning, Two Egg-Cruisers on approach course!"

Tails reacted immediately; he grabbed the microphone and spoke into it. "all crew members to battle stations, Sonic enter the Power Cannon. Marine, Chuck on the bridge double time! Emerl to the Hurricane and Chaotix, battle stations!" he finished just as the first laser blasts came from the enemy cruisers.

His ship retaliated, hundreds of laser blasts came from the Typhoon's guns. Chuck and Marine were aiming the Power cannon. Sonic started revving up, but just as he was about to be shot out, Tails yelled something; "The anomaly has ceased!" and indeed it had.

The swirling mass of colors and textures had disappeared. In its place, a fleet of ships that looked far more Gothic in design than anything else, ranging from 1-30 kilometers long. This fleet was impressive beyond compare. Even the largest Metarex fleet they had encountered when Dark Oak was in power didn't compare.

"Tails, we're bein' hailed by them mate." said Marine in her normal Australian accent.

Tails nodded and said "Put it through" and turned his attention to the screen, and the Egg-Cruisers had stopped shooting he realized.

On the screen a man appeared, but he was like no ordinary man. He stood 11 feet tall and wore red and yellow armor. On his left hand was a kind of laser projector, and on the right was a fist that should be too heavy for any normal human to carry.

The man was flanked by two other beings, both wearing smaller suits of armor, carrying spears that seemed to bend the light around the blades, and some kind of gun attached to their other arms.

Chuck decided to open up communications first. "Greetings unknown ships, this is royal ship Blur Typhoon, we welcome you to our space and you may travel through our territory if you help..." but he was cut off by another screen lighting up and the visage of Eggman appeared.

"I am the dictator of this territory hedgehog! And I say they are not allowed to enter this space!" he ordered, then he turned to the screen on board his own ship that had tapped into the signal. "You will leave Mobius space, or feel the full might of the Eggman Empire. Leave now or be fired upon."

Giacomo kept the emotionless look on his face while sizing up Eggman. He thought this would just be intimidation tactics used in collecting the 16 items of power, but this man seemed not to be intimidated. So Giacomo decided to go to plan 'B'.

"You will head back to Mobius or we will bring the might of the Imperium's finest to bare. And to prove that this is no jest," he began while addressing one of his crew members. "use the Lance batteries, fire on the left most ship. (the second ship in Eggman's group)" and that's just what happened. Before anyone could react, one of the Lance batteries on the Emperor class cruiser fired and the puny ship ceased to be.

Eggman groaned, that ship had just destroyed one of his cruisers easily. His only advantage he could possibly get is having superior numbers. "Set course for Mobius!" he ordered while cutting off communications.

Tails was now scared. That display of power was frightening for every Mobian who witnessed it. They couldn't afford to fight that ship alone, let alone the whole fleet. Chuck decided to speak again. "So, eh... why are you here." he asked, almost too scared to find out the answer.

"We are here to obtain sixteen objects of great power, by request of the God-Emperor himself." Giacomo explained proudly.

'God-Emperor? If they are so fanatical in some emperor, it's probably better not to question them.' thought Chuck upon obtaining this information. "Very well, we will take you to Mobius and you can explain your mission to the full council of Acorn." with that, the Blue-Typhoon and the exceedingly large fleet of ships headed to Mobius through the solar system.

* * *

**Tyranifex: and there you have it folks, the first of my new story, 'The New Imperium of Man'**

**Sonic: I Didn't really do much.**

**Giacomo: and the GE scene didn't really last that long.**

**Tyranifex: will you just read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tyranifex: And I'm back**

**Sonic: Finally**

**Giacomo: great**

**Tyranifex: now this chapter will take off where it stopped last chapter.**

**Thought of the day: 'If the Eldar fell because of their desires, then we must not let the God-Emperor fall because of your desires to rule all that around you'- Forbes Alin to Inquisitor Highrise Acherman before the Inquisitor's death.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Angels Landing

'God-Emperor? If they are so fanatical in some emperor, it's probably better not to question them.' thought Chuck upon obtaining this information. "Very well, we will take you to Mobius and you can explain your mission to the full council of Acorn." with that, the Blue-Typhoon and the exceedingly large fleet of ships headed to Mobius through the solar system.

"Tails, contact the Kingdom Acorn, and tell them we have visitors." said Chuck as Sonic came into the bridge.

"So what do you make of them?" Chuck asked Sonic.

"I think, that we're completely at their mercy. I mean, they out number us, out gun us and out power us." Sonic replied. "So in all, I think that we haft to stay on their good side."

Chuck nodded, Sonic was right. Those ships had enough firepower to destroy all of Mobius if they wished.

The two way call that Chuck had ordered to Mobius soon opened up. On the other side of the call was non other than Sally Acorn. "So what's this I hear about a few visitors." she asked getting strait to the point.

"Well that anomaly in space we detected a few hours ago was actually a fleet coming out of their transportation system." Chuck answered. "But before we carry on, I think you should talk to them and lay down the terms of their visit."

Sally was stunned by this, Chuck wanted her to talk to the potentially hostile off worlders. But the fact that they opted to talk first says that they are willing to negotiate. "Okay, put me through to them." she said.

Tails and Marine quickly turned the call into a three way call and Giacomo appeared on the left side of the screen. Once again Chuck began first. "This is princess Sally Acorn, of Mobius. She wishes to collect information from you and set the terms for you visiting Mobius."

Giacomo turned himself to face her. "Greetings, Princess. I am Chapter master Giacomo Vinci of the Blood Lords."

"Greetings Chapter Master, now, would you please explain your reason for being here." she asked. Giacomo could tell she wasn't that versed in the ways of interplanetary and interracial diplomacy.

"We are here for a number of reasons. The main one is to collect the 16 imperial relics that reside on your world, for the good of the Imperium."

"And what is the Imperium?" Sally asked

"The Imperium is a galaxy spanning empire, with a million worlds in its full support. That's the abridged version, I will explain the full version once we arrive."

"Yes, now how much land will you need to land your fleet?"

"We will need sixty square miles of open land"

"Very well, there is at least that much space outside New Mobotropolis."

"Very well, and to ensure full security, we are going to occupy the planet until we have the relics."

Sally had to take a few moments to think about this, it wouldn't be a good idea to let these people occupy the city, let alone the planet. But this wouldn't stop the new comers, they would land anyway.

"Very well. I will prepare the city for your arrival and..." but she was cut off by a loud explosion. "Eggman's attacking the city!" she yelled. "there are 30,000 of them according to NICOLE!" she exclaimed.

Giacomo had already assessed the situation. He turned to the other Chapter masters, the Cannoness and the Commissar, "Have all ships increase speed and prepare all assault forces!" he ordered. Then he turned back to the princess, "We will be there shortly."

In a few minutes, every space-marine, neophyte, battle sister, Tech-forces and guardsmen were in their various space to ground transports. The Drop-pods were loaded with either devastators or dreadnaughts. The Thunder-Hawks and Thunder-Ravens were loaded with assault marines and tactical marines. The Neophytes were in there land speeders, the terminators were prepared for a teleport assault .The Valkyries were filled with battle sisters, tech-forces, and guardsmen. And to defend the attack craft were many marauder bombers and Thunderbolt fighters.

"Brothers!" Giacomo bellowed out to his brother space-marines "Today we do the emperor's work, we destroy the heretics and Xenos that threaten his great plans! Let them feel the strength of the emperor's finest! Now, we go to our bloody business!" with that, the first forces of the Imperium in the last ten-thousand years descended on Mobius.

On the ground the Dark Egg Legionnaires and Badnicks were making headway towards New Mobotropolis. The Freedom fighters were being pushed back. At the heart of the defense Sally and Shadow were drawing up new strategies for the defense.

"I am sorry Sally, but this defense is hopeless," Said Shadow "We are outgunned and out powered. And I'm afraid the GUN reinforcements won't be here till late tonight and..." he stopped talking in time to hear the screeching sound of something coming out of the sky. He stepped out of the command center and looked to the sky as did Sally. They saw something that brought out the primal feelings of fear and awe. Out of the sky came many objects. They were slowing down as they approached the ground. The Robotnik hoard turned their attention to the objects as they opened themselves.

Out of the drop-pods came the forms of the dreadnaughts and penitent engines of the gathered forces in space. The Dark Legion was thrown into chaos. They tried to fight back, but their weapons had the strength of Las Guns. It would have been an insult for it to have damaged the great heroes the Imperium's forces. As they tore through them, the next wave of pods came down and out came the devastator marines. They started butchering everyone. On top of all that the rest of the imperial forces just attacked from either the sides of the hoard or by jumping out of the thunder-hawks or Valkyries. It was turning into a blood bath. There was no escape for the Eggman army except through death. The hoard was soon destroyed through the power of the holy bolter and power sword. Within minutes, the Badnick hoard and the Dark Egg Legion were annihilated or retreating with the force of a tidal wave. But the Marines, Sisters, Machanicus troops and Guardsmen wouldn't let anyone escape. They were destroyed in less than an hour, the entire freedom fighter army was cheering, patting each other on the back or making celebration plans.

Meanwhile with the command group of the imperial forces; Giacomo was approached by Sally (whom she recognized from the transmission). She was intent now on staying on the imperials good side. She also wanted to know the full reason for the Imperium being here.

Giacomo noticed her approach and turned to her. He knelt down in order to make himself feel less awkward next to her. "Ah, Princess Sally Acorn. Allow me the pleasure of being the first imperial to greet you in person. This is Chapter master Hercules of the Spartans, chapter master Forbes Alin of the Ghost Legion, Cannoness Lenora, of the Order of the Blooded thorn, and Commissar Connan of the Golden-Hawks imperial guard regiment." he said while gesturing to the other commanders.

"Greetings to you all, now, the council is ready to meet you at castle; Acorn" replied Sally while motioning to the domed city of New Mobotropolis.

"Very well. But I must address the troops to enter the city." she only nodded at this.

He turned to the armies that stood before him; vigil as ever. "The First Companies shall enter the city! The rest of us will begin the occupation of this planet! Forces move out!"

His Vox caster made his voice very, _very_ loud. The first companies of the three Astartes Legions formed up to enter the city. As the Chapter masters of the three legions and their honor guard followed Sally into the city the three companies followed suit. On a normal day the Mobians would have been enough to provoke the imperials into an exterminatus, but today the imperials, with all of their self control, held there weapons in check.

The Mobians were in awe of their saviors from the most resent Eggman attack. If you were to put the average Mobian next to one of the veterans of the first companies, you would be on the floor laughing. The Terminators stood 11 feet tall and the Mobians stood 3 feet tall.

The chapter masters were followed by their honor guard. Their chapters had the second most honor guard to spare next to the famed Ultra Marines. All of the honor guard were equipped with storm-bolters and relic blades (the relic blades look like gray knight nemesis force weapons...the spears). The blades seemed to distort the air around them.

They soon came up to the front gates of the castle: acorn. Sally quickly ordered to doors open, so as to not displease the off worlders. She lead the chapter masters to the council chambers, while the honor guard and the 1st companies spread out through the city and castle.

The council was gathered quite fast by the normal standards (also because of the fact that some of the members were retired by King Elias but others were added). They wished not to do anything that may turn their saviors into enemies. And judging by how fast they routed the 10,000 strong army, they were not willing to take any chances. As soon as all possible paper work was formed on synthetic paper (curtsy of Nicole) the council allowed the Chapter masters entry into the room. The first was the tallest as he stood 11 feet tall, and had a massive suit of red and Yellow armor.

The next tallest stood 10 feet tall with a less bulky black and white suit with a hood over his head, he also had a pare of fists that, by them selves, looked bigger than the average Mobian. On each of these fists were sets of holes that looked like they were used to hold large claws (They are a pair of deactivated twin lightning claws).

And the final one stood around 9 feet tall with an even smaller suit of green and gold armor. This one had a sword in a sheath, a cape and a large gun holstered on his side.

All three of these beings were quite imposing, and they all emitted a sort of aura around themselves, like for example the tallest had an air that made him look like the kind of person that gets jobs done with high efficiency and machine precision. The Next tallest looked like he was the cautious type and had the battle hardened mindset as well as the air of being a wise mentor. And the final had the air of a young but highly experienced warrior, but an arrogant one at the same time.

The talking soon started and the Mobians began to learn of the Imperium's reason for being here. In the mean time, a Mobian cheetah, who happens to be a guard at the castle, anyway, he'd left his post and was now walking through the forest towards the closest jump gate, one of the ancient relics of the old echidna clans. On his way, he began to change form, he turned into a being that floats above the ground and has a golden gleam. It was the Deceiver, an ancient C'tan whom had left his tomb 4000 years ago and has began to plot his control of the universe. 'This is an... Unexpected occurrence.' he thought, 'I will have to summon my servants from across the galaxy.'

Back in the outskirts of New Mobotropolis, in the trees, an Eldar Long Rifle was aimed through the window of the castle, into the council of acorn chamber. 'They are here as you said, Honored Farseer.' she said through her telepathy to Farseer Eldrad, whom had predicted the arrival of the Imperium. 'Good, now make contact with them and prepare for the arrival of the warhost.' Eldrad said back through the warp.

Back in the room where the Chapter Masters and council members were meeting, the council members were finishing asking the Chapter Masters what the Imperium of Man was. Most of them were not convinced that there was an empire of humanity across the stars, the main reason for that being that they had heard tales from the trek across space that the Blue-Typhoon had gone through while Mobius was at war with the Metarex, the only humans they encountered were anti-Metarex freedom fighters.

"This talk is pointless," said Hercules "We should be taking the relics through any means necessary!" with that, the room filled with tension...

Forbes came up with a retort to that instantly, "No we shouldn't because if we get their aid, then we have much less to worry about."

Before anything else could be said, Giacomo's internal communicator turned on in his head. It was Cannoness Lenora, he relayed the message to his vox caster so that everyone could here. "This is Cannoness Lenora to Chapter Master Giacomo. I have located the relic known as the 'Master Emerald'. It is being guarded by a red Xeno and a group of others. Permission to take the relic by any means?" she asked.

Before Giacomo answered, he turned his head to the council and asked, "Do you have authority to make the emerald's guardians hand it over?"

Sally stood up and said, "I can try to persuade him to hand it over. But it will be difficult as it is his sworn duty to protect it at all costs."

Giacomo nodded, "Do you need transportation to get there?" he asked.

She nodded, after all, Tails' plain had been destroyed in action or DIA and his other constructs were not exactly meant for in atmosphere flight. "Very well, follow me to the Thunder-Raven." he said in response to her nod. This was going to be a very interesting planet to stay on, and he had many questions for this princess.

* * *

**Tyranifex: and that is where I leave it for this chapter, this story will not be finished for AK's contest, but I hope this has a shot at getting mentioned by him.**


End file.
